Change of Fate
by KK94
Summary: The story was written from JK Rowling's mind. But what if she didn't know that there was a dimension where that world existed, just as written? And what if a devoted harry potter fan, a danger to all boys, and a creative writer somehow managed to find a way into that dimension... and change the fate of that world forever? Warning, OC, OOC, First written fanfic, be gentle...
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan to Change His World

Originally...

"Potter?"

The Dark Lords voice boomed, all powerful, echoing around the entire room. Surrounding him were the usual familiar faces. His most loyal, and trusted Death Eater, and most attractive if Tom said so himself, Bellatrix Lestrange sat directly in front of him, her head bowed low, her eyes one minute full of adoration and admiration for the God above her, the next full of bitter resentment towards the interruption by his servant. Next to him, his trusted advisor, Lucius Malfoy. Attempting to keep Crabbe and Goyle under control, and failing, he sat between the two slug-for-brains as they silently kicked each other under the table. Yaxley sat not too far away, bored but trying very hard not to show it, and lastly, Fenrir Greyback, stinking up the room with the smell of blood, leering at the though of another bloody battle. A meeting, full of the only DeathEeaters he felt he could truly trust. And Wormtail of course, but that pathetic underling certainly did not count as a Death Eater by any standards. Aftr all, he had just released this information about the Potters to save his own skin. Cowardice, even to him, was worthless, and as such he'll get rid of Wormtail at the nearest possible moment.

"Yes My Lord," the snivelling underling replied. "It fits perfectly. 'Born as the seventh month dies', James told me himself the child was to be born in July. 'Born to those who have thrice defied him'. Well you could say that for yourself."

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and nodded. "Plus," Wormtail continued, "Isn't it ironic that the child would be part halfblood, just li-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because the Dark Lord had his wand out and Wormtail pinned to the wall, physically choking. (Bellatrix whooped with glee at this show of violence, Fenrir cheered Voldemort on to kill him, even Yaxley looked a lot more interested.) His eyes, slit like already, narrowed until they were as indistinguishable as his eyebrows. Glaring at Wormtail, he waited with pleasure till his lips turned blue, then released him.

"It is settled then. The child of Lily and James Potter must die, along with anyone that stands in my way. And I must do it myself." As he and Wormtail left, and the members of the meeting dispersed, Bellatrix took out her wand and used a Banashing charm to make him 'fall' into a wall. With bitter resent, she cursed the little rat for interrupting her before she could give her opinion on the prophecy. Had she actually given her opinion, things may have ended differently.

Different dimensions exist. Fact. Whether or not you believe it is another thing entirely. The characters that exist in this story are actually from the same dimension as you readers, and it was by magic that the events that followed occured.

The three characters were each different. All three were females, one with long blonde hair in ringletts. She was beautiful, ever so much so, quite a flirt, but not in a bad way, and smart. Smart enough to get herself out of situations, to learn things quick. The second had very short black hair and was extremely sexy, no doubt about it. The thing was, she didn't think she was, all she cared about was her friends and she posessed the courage and bravery, and the slight foolishness to protect them no matter what. The third had brunette hair, reasonably long, was neither beautiful nor sexy. She was ok academically, extremely 'unique' and... well... she's writing this story now.

The writer was a harry potter fan, but not an overly extreme one. She had gone through her phase of dressing up like Hermione when she was in year four for fancy dress, watching all the movies back-to-back weekend after weekend and DEMANDING each new book as it was released, often losing sleep devouring each new page. To prepare herself 'for the future when she finally got her letter from Hogwarts' she wrote down a list of all the spells, including how to use them. Being nine at the time, she did not think of the internet and had not yet learned the existance of Wikipedia. As she got older, and didn't receive her letter, she got disappointed, and didn't obsess as much over that world. Although, she still enjoyed the books and films released.

Until she met the courageous one.

Now she is still obsessed, and by obsessed I do mean OBSESSED. It wasn't her fault. When she was five, she had an imaginary friend who resembled a certain character from the series, whom one day just... disappeared. As she grew up she forgot about him until one day, she opened one of the books, and there he was, in a fictional book! The courageous one figured out long before we'd all met that it was all real. And as such her feelings toward the actual character Harry Potter herself went from love in a protective sense, to love in a sentimental sense, to just wanting to screw his brains out. Who can blame her? Hormones and such. And the writer, personally having a 'obsession' herself about Gay pairings fictional or otherwise, saw exactly where the courageous one was going with the whole thing.

The smart one? The whole Harry Potter obsession stage just completely bypassed her. It was purely coincidence and weirdness that caused her to become friends with the courageous one and, much later, with the writer.

Since you know the basics, I can now tell you the story.

The year was 2013. It was a Monday in January, just the start of it. Little things were happening in all three of the girls lives. The smart one was looking forward to her birthday. The courageous one had many things to do at drama school. The writer, unemployed, was waiting for a laptop to come. Real life stuff, everyday normal stuff.

The courageous one then text both the other girls saying that she had finally found a spell that could change the fate of the characters in the Harry Potter book that suffered at the hands of J.K Rowling. It was a spell that all three of them could cast, and she wanted to share the experience with her close friends. Both re-arranged plans to meet up in a park not far from the seperate areas where the three of them lived. They needed to take either each book or each video/dvd they could find. The films/dvds of course were just the entertainment industry's way of ripping off the work of the original books, so they used the hardbacks. (Incidentally, the writer had to lend a copy of her 'Order of the Phoenix, as the courageous one had to destroy hers due to the devestation of a scene she didn't want to read about ever again.)

"Each of the books are in place, mate." The writer spoke, curious to see what was to come.

"It won't work, you realise that right?" The smart one spoke to the courageous one in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, I have to try. I can't let things say the way they are can I?" Tears filled her eyes. "The terrible things that happen to Harry, his aunt and uncle, losing all the family he ever had and is ever likely going to have..." she sniffed. The writter gave her a hug.

"Let's pray it works." She said simply

The three girls circled around all seven of the Harry Potter books. The courageous one read out the inscription once. Nothing happened. She continued saying it over and over, the words echoing in the other two's ears. Soon, the writer was chanting the words with her. After a look, so was the smart one, and with eyes closed, they felt the wind whip their faces and the warmth of each others bodies. For a second, they could actually pretend that the spell was working. But with their eyes closed, they didn't see the blue light enveloping the trio, the books vibrating, the fact that the spell actually WAS working.

The smart one's mind was blank as she chanted in her mind. The courageous one's mind was wishing that the spell will work with all her might. Only the writer thought, out of curiosity, where if they could be a part of the story, where would they start?

The beginning, she thought simply. No... Before that. Before Harry was killed. To see it all happen. To see the facts. To change things that needed to be changed.

That's what was in her mind as they travelled into the vortex of time itself.

And landed smack bang onto a wooden floor. All three of them, lying on the ground as if an explosion had blasted them to the floor.

"Oh Crap... What happened?" The writer spoke first, rubbing her head and opening her eyes turning to the trio.

"I... don't know, where are we?" The courageous one asked, picking up the seven books and placing them in her bag.

"... Oh my God..." The smart one spoke with her eyes wide open, staring in a direction.

"I know, I mean something ACTUALLY happened, amazing right?" The writer laughed, turning to the friend, presuming she was gobsmacked that she was proven wrong. Frowning, the two turned to see what she was staring at.

"Shit."

"We... We're so screwed"

They were in a house, looking into a conference room. They were standing in an open corridor adjacent to the room. And sitting at the table, were eight Death Eaters, and all their eyes were fixed on the trio.

TBC maybe


	2. Chapter 2 - A Look into THAT World

The noise of discussion echoed through the walls. The Dark Lord flew down the hall with Wormtail struggling to catch up behind him. Seriously, the Dark Lord thought, how am I supposed to make a dramatic entrance with the flowing cape, with that putrifaction wheezing behind me? Sighing at the thought, he pushed the doors open with such forced that they banged loudly, causing everyone to cease their annoying chatter.

Lord Voldemort sat in his giant chair at the head of the table. Bellatrix came straight over, bowed and kissed his hand. "My Lord, it's an honour to be in your presense once more." She smiled almost coyly at the Lord she loved, before taking her place in front of him. One by one, the group came up to him and bowed, with greetings and pardons for not being at the last meetings and such. Eventually, everyone was seated.

"Now..." Voldemort paused for dramatic effect, although effects were not needed, as he had the complete attention of the others. "I'm sure you all know why I called you, my most trusted Death Eaters here toda-"

Crabbe's hand shot up. "Um, My Lord, if it's just your most trusted Death Eaters in this meeting, then what is 'HE' doing here?" He gestured at Wormtail with a look of disgust.

Sighing, Lord Voldemort brought his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Good question. Unfortunately I promised to keep him alive and safe. Plus, I need someone to do my bidding. Speaking of which, Wormtail, get seven cups and my finest bottle of firewhisky out of the cupboard!"

"Yes My Lord," Bowing, he exited the room through the open corridor which led to the kitchen.

"Now, as I was saying..." He continued, eyes on the crowd. "The prophecy. I'm sure you all know that the prophecy is about me, or half of it is. As it is written, a child 'Born as the seventh month dies' is going to destroy me!"

Snorted laugher echoed around the room. Voldemort himself surpressed a grin. See, he thought, this is why I brought these people. They understand the humour. There is no way a mere child could destroy the great and powerful Voldemort. "As ludicrous as it sounds, we must be on the safe side. We must find out who this child is, and we must kill them quickly. And forget the whole 'Mark him as his equal' thing, that isn't happening. Get in, swift kill of child, swift kill of anyone else who's there, get out, then i don't know... get drunk or something to celebrate. Who's with me?"

A cry in unison of agreement echoed around the room, mostly at the idea of the getting drunk part afterwards. Voldemort may be a psychopathic killing machine, but boy, could he party!

"Right, children born in July by parents who have defied me three times. Any ideas?"

Bellatrix Lestrange opened her mouth to speak, but Wormtail interrupted her , apparently just coming in and overhearing the whole conversation. Handing out firewhisky, he spoke. "Well, I know for a fact that..."

A crash interrupted their line of thought, a loud crash from the open corridor. All eight people turned around to see what was going on, and were surprised to see three teenage girls all on the floor with their eyes closed. Voldemort went to speak, presuming the girls were dead and ready to call Nagini to dispose of their bodies, but the brunette spoke, holding her head as if supporting a hangover.

"Oh Crap... What happened?" she opened her eyes in pain.

"I.. don't know. Where are we?" the short, black haired female looked around her surroundings, failing to notice the crowd standing there open mouthed at how they just suddenly apparated into this tightly secured building. Seven books lay on the floor, which the girl quickly put into her bag.

The third girl turned, saw the crowd and froze. Her eyes swivelled from Bellatrix to Yaxley, to malfoy and his two bonehead assistants to Fenrir, and finally resting on Voldemort. (Wormtail had incidentally started cowering under the table, eyes on the three magicians). "...Oh my God..."

The brunette, still completely oblivious, wittered on in an annoying chirpy amazed voice. "I know, I mean something ACTUALLY happened, right?" Grinning she looked at the black haired and they both turned to their friend, then finally, noticed the group.

The black haired spoke first. "Shit."

The brunette was torn between nervous laughing and breaking down crying. Instead she shivered uncontrollably. "We... we're so screwed!"

For a second both groups stared at the other in amazement. Neither made a sound. Neither made a moment. Until finally, something in the brunette saw sense.

"LEG IT!"

She grabbed her two friends wrists and RAN down the corridor. Stunned, the Dark Lord and his colleagues didn't chase straight away, until the Dark Lord spoke. "What are we doing?! GET THEM!"

Bellatrix led the way, screeching with laughter. Fenrir pounded down the corridor fresh with animal instinct, snarling and shouting. Malfoy was behind those two, with Crabbe and Goyle tripping over each other's shoes. Yaxley brought up the rear, looking less bored by the second.

By this point the other two girls were running as fast as they could along with the writer. Spells whirled past the pair, and they swirved to avoid being missed. One hit the courageous one, making her fall, but with strength, she sprang back to her feet, just winded.

The brunette got hit by a stunning spell ust as they reach the kitchen. They slammed the door and locked it, and the two girls grabbed fridges, freezers, cupboards, anything to get in the way of the door. The smart one recovered and joined the girls.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" the smart one screamed.

The writer turned to the courageous one. "This is your area of expertise friend. I suggest you think fast!"

Outside the door, the group cast spell after spell on the door and were surprised when it didn't open. Thankfully, wizards had gotten so used to magical ways that they hadn't thought two normal girls would barricade themselves in a kitchen with normal everyday heavy items.

"Oh move out of my way, all of you!" Voldemort pushed his way to the door and tried to blast the door open. When that didn't work, he knew straight away what they had done and tried to move the load. Being too heavy, he piched individual items to move instead.

Items were magically levitating by themselves. "Erm... erm... The window!"

All three girls ran to the second floor window and opened it up. Scared of heights, the writer recoiled, and the smart one even looked pale at the thought.

"Is this the only option?"

"Actually no, it's this or agonizing death. And I don't know about you guys but i'd rather not die in the middle of my favourite book series by Lord Voldemort BEFORE Harry was born. I've got stuff to do! So JUMP!" the black hair jumped and rolled as she hit the ground so, although in pain from bruises and winded, she was otherwise unharmed.

The smart one and the writer looked at each other. "After you, friend." The writer said simply, before running back towards the door to heave the cupboard and freezer Voldemort had already moved away from doorback to their original position.

"AAAARGH!" Voldemort knew exactly what those brats had just done, and it pissed him off to no end. Now he had to start all over again! "When i get in there I am going to torture all of you so much!"

The smart one had jumped, and the brunette couldn't help at laugh at the comment. Balancing herself on the outside windowsill, she closed the window until it clicked shut. Looking down, she swallowed her pride, her fear and her last bit of saliva.

She jumped.

And landed. PAINFULLY!

Looking at her friends, it seemed that the smart one had twistted her ankle. and the writer didn't know what the soaring pain in her arm meant. The pain that brought tears to her eyes. She just prayed it wasn't broken.

"There's a cluster of trees over there, that should keep us hidden!" the courageous one grabbed one of the smart one's arms and the other, tears pouring down her face, bit her tongue and tried to ignore the stabbing pain as she looped the other arm over her friend.

The smart one's ankle stung badly, and just the slight bit of pressure caused it to hurt. It didn't help with her regular back problems, which ironically the fall seemed to have cured.

Voldemort finally blasted his way into the room with balls of fire in his eyes, and demanded to know where those troublesome teens had gone. "They're hiding! Find them, search every bit of this room."

"Hurry up!" The courageous one said, diving into the trees. The writer stole a glance up to the window before running under shelter.

Voldemort stole a glance out the window.

Had he been a few seconds quicker, he would have seen the two girls carrying the third into the forest. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been quick enough. And since the window was closed and nothing looked suspicious, he dismissed the outside and turned to where his companions had finished searching the room.

"Nothing to find My Lord." Wormtail reported, quaking in his boots. Voldemort roared and blasted Wormtail to the opposite side of the room.

"I should have known. If they can apparate into the building, they can disapparate just as easy. Foolishness on my behalf.." For a second the Dark Lord was in deep thought and none of them spoke. "Is the buildings security measures still stable?"

"Yes my Lord."

"So how is hell's name did they get in here?!" He flounced back into the meeting room and sat in his chair. "It matters not now, they didn't hear anything, they didn't see anything. If I clasp eyes on those three girls again, I will kill them."

For a moment there was silence. Then Voldemort continued. "Ok, so where were we? Ah, that was it. Child born in July. Who? COME ON WHO?"

Wormtail was too afraid to speak now, so Bellatrix took her chance. "The Longbottoms my Lord."

Voldemort turned to her. "The Longbottoms... How many times have they defied me?"

Bellatrix answered with unwavering confidence. "Three My Lord."

"Hmm... and the child is to be born in July?"

Bellatrix nooded, her hooded eyes full of triumph.

"Then it must be this child. We need to kill it as soon as possible!"

"But but my Lord..."

"What is it now, Wormtail?" Voldemort's eyes had glazed over in anger when ne looked at his servants.

"The potters are going t-"

"Wormtail, why on Earth would I listen to someone like you compared to my loyal Bellatrix?" Bellatrix flushed with pride at this comment. Voldemort continued. "Is this another attempt to sell out your friends so I don't kill you? Newsflash Wormtail, i'm not going to kill you, so don't bother."

Wormtail whimpered, hating the fact that his master didn't give him the time of day to listen to him. "However, If it makes you feel better, i'll send Bellatrix to kill the potters and their child myself, before I kill the Longbottoms child. Bellatrix?"

She bowed, smiling, "I'd be honoured to help you sir."

A hint of a smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "Make the killing of the Potters slow and torturous."

"Yes my Lord."

Hello, this is a note to say hi, thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic and probably my only one of Harry Potter unless I get inspired. As you've probably guessed, the three characters are OCs. From this point on everything will be OOC. There may be some pairings, some weird, some guy on guy some girl on girl, some guy on girl. Will warn readers beforehand.

Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review on how i can improve.

This story is dedicated to two friends of mine, one of whom i hope will read this on a whim. If you're reading this, and i hope you will know who you are, my own special Prongs, sorry i left so quick at THAT sleepover. I hope to hear from you soon. Oh and i heard you were HILARIOUS when drunk, wish i had gone. I love you both soooo much :D 


End file.
